Almost Lover
by WorldPeaceMan
Summary: He was determined to have her by whatever it takes. Focused and unable to wrap his head around the idea of ever letting her go, she still remained naïve thinking that she was in control of the situation. But little did she know that the world around her wasn't as exactly as it seemed.
1. Denied

The low soft murmurs of footsteps made their way through the Soul Society that night. The high pitched creeks of the wooden tile, the subtle melodies that were being sung by the local cicadas rung out into the night, and the bright diamond like stars glistening in the midnight sky set forth a beautiful scene for the ever so young evening. With a swift movement a wooden door was opened to reveal a captain busy at his paperwork, his form was rigid and solid; focused. "Captain, it's late. If you don't mind me suggesting, you really should go to bed." Deep brown eyes made their way towards the door, to see his 4th seat standing in the door way. She had long snow white hair, bright green eyes, and possessed a tiny little fragile frame. He smiled gently "Amelia, there's no need to worry about me. I'm almost finished. Can I help you with something? Very rarely do I ever get visits late at this hour of the night." She then stepped forward and handed him a piece of paper. "Captain, I would like to submit a request form."

His eyebrows raised "A request? You want to transfer to squad 12?"

"Yes, I feel like I am no longer gaining anything from my experience here. So I wish to expand my abilities elsewhere." She was lying; her will was breaking under his gaze. She hoped that those brown eyes didn't notice the fear that filled her eyes.

He smiled, and approached the girl, carefully caressing her face.

"Oh Amelia," he cooed "Is that the only reason you wish to leave? Or is there other reasons?"

"No, Captain. I have no other reason for leaving." The smile on his face disappeared and his hand that was so gently caressing her face turned into a tight grip around her throat. She then tried to pry his hands away from her neck, kicking, jerking her body back forth trying desperately to break free.

He chuckled and tightened his grip, watching as clear tears drops slid from off her cheeks and onto his hand. "Amelia, stop moving you'll only make matters worse for yourself." He then threw the girl onto the ground, and watched as she gasped for air. The man then climb on top of her, his face then began to morph into a hollow mask, the timbur of his voice dropped two octaves and that once pristine, rigid, solid body of his manifested into a black cocoon. An eerie voice escaped the creature lips "Amelia, you will never leave m…" "Amelia! Wake up." Amelia shot straight up and took in her surroundings. 'It was just a dream' her eyes made their way towards Momo. "Are you ok Amelia?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just… Just had a really bad dream that's all."

"You've been having them a lot lately. Are you sure you're ok? Do you want to talk about it?"

Amelia just shook her head and made her way out of bed. "Look Momo, thank you for your concern. But I'll be fine. Now you better get going or you might miss your meeting with Captain Aizen." Momo blushed with a smile beaming from her face. "Thank you Amelia! I'll see you later!" Amelia waved goodbye to the giddy girl, shaking her head as she watched her dash off to meet her beloved captain. 'Stupid girl. You just have no idea' she then changed into her normal attire and headed towards the training grounds, watching as all the new recruits filled the squad 5 barracks.

She then whistled and gained the attention of 40 new recruits that were anxiously waiting to dive right in to their new lives of being a part of squad 6.

"Listen up, if you thought that becoming a soul reaper and joining the 13 court squads was going to be easy you're dead wrong. It's a lot of hard work, and I promise that if you thought that the academy was hard then let me be the first welcome you to hell. There's always the possibility of losing your life whenever going out on a mission. If that's not up your ally, then I will be happy to personally relocate you to squad 4, we are always in new of great medics. But, if you are as I am and death doesn't scare you then you're in the right place my friends. Allow me to introduce myself I am 4th seat Amelia Kumori and welcome to squad 6."

Twenty minutes passed and Amelia finished her briefing with the new recruits and turned walking to her captain's quarters. With each step she took she remembered the dream she had dreamt and cringed. Stopping in front of the bamboo sliding door, she knocked gently and in response she heard the warm velvet voice of Captain Aizen grant her permission to proceed inward. His deep coco eyes met her green ones. He smiled "I heard you gave the recruits quite the speech ."

She rolled her eyes "How long are you going to keep the fake smile on your face. It's irritating."

He chuckled and then approached her, bringing her into his embrace.

"Why so negative Amelia? I would think you would be happy to see me."

She glared at her captain, taking in his scent she sighed.

"Captain, why won't you approve my request to transfer to squad 12? Do you hate me? "

He shook his head, placing a kiss upon her forehead. "Oh, Amelia. I do not hate you; if I did I would've killed you a long time ago."

"Then why are you keeping me here with you? Sousuke, you're tearing me apart!"

He smiled and removed his glasses, slicking his hair back and placing a kiss on her lips, returned to his desk and looked through his papers. "Amelia, you're my muse. Without you I would be bored and lack inspiration. Besides, I look forward to the day I get to make you my queen." She winced, disgusted with the idea of being his. She despised him, they grew up together and Sousuke was never like this as a child. But as they say people change with age; and him well, he changed for the worse. She was a scientist by heart so when growing up with him she was naturally intrigued by his actions and the way he thought things out. Hell, she respected the man for thinking outside the box but, things got too out of hand when the graduated from the academy. Sousuke took up a new interest. An interest better left un-said. As they grew older Sousuke began to take a new interest in her. Originally he took care of her like a sister, but once they entered the academy that is when his feelings for her grew strong and he has refused to have her leave his side ever since.

He then dismissed her to carry out her duties, walking out with a large stack of paper in her grasp she scurried on over to the barracks of squad 8. Making her way to the Captain's chambers she stopped to notice how the cherry blossoms had not bloomed yet.

"Well, good afternoon 4th seat Kumori." Her eyes shifted over to the captain who was draped in a pink floral pattern. She smiled her heart filled with laughter as she felt him approach her. "Good afternoon Captain Kyoraku. Have I ever told you that I really appreciate your personality?"

"No, not that I'm aware of. But hey, I'm pretty sure Captain Aizen's personality isn't that bad."

She nodded her head "I suppose your right Captain Kyoraku. " She handed her stack of papers to the captain.

"These are for you, Captain Aizen says these are to be signed and delivered by this Friday."

He nodded his head and dismissed her and left wondering why she had seemed so stressed. Shrugging his shoulders he figured it was probably just nothing.

Amelia made it back to her chambers later that evening after finishing the rest of her duties, and laid down on her bed relaxing when a knock was heard from the outside of her door.

"Who is it?"

"Take a guess."

Amelia then jumped up, ecstatic to hear the voice of her lover. She quickly opened her door and jumped into his arms.

"I missed you, but hurry inside. You're not supposed to be seen!"

His grin widened as he enter through the threshold of her bedroom. "What can I say, I miss ya and I had some free time so I figured I would come a visit ya. Plus, I've needed a break from the warehouse."

She smiled and stood on her tip-toes and gave him a kiss.

"I've missed you too Shinji."


	2. Feelings

The Night passed and when the morning came Shinji was gone. She woke up and took a deep breath in. 'Today is going to be a good day.' She thought to herself. Getting up, she changed into her everyday attire with her zanpakuto at her side. She left her quarters and headed towards captain Aizen's room to receive her duties for the day. When she walked into his room she found his desk empty, bed made, everything in his room was perfect. The only problem was he was nowhere to be found. Soft footsteps filled her ears and as she turned to find her captain standing right behind her. His deadly gaze was upon her and he grabbed her wrist and led her into the room slamming the door behind them.

He released her from his grip and crossed his arms.

"Amelia, you seem to be in a good mood. Was it because of a certain visitor last night?"

Her eyes widened, her heart began beating fast while her body began to tremble beneath her. 'Get yourself together' she thought. 'Act cool and he won't notice a thing.' Taking a deep breath in, she tried to maintain what little composure she had.

"Pssh! Sousuke please, why would I have a visitor during the night let alone who would even visit me. Believe it or not Sousuke I'm not exactly the most social out of a group of social butterflies." She laughed sheepishly.

He cocked an eyebrow up, "Oh, really. Hmmm, well you can be honest. We both know you had a visitor last night, what I want to know is who was it Amelia?"

She sighed "Why do you care." A smile was tugging at the ends of Aizen's lips; Amelia eyes widened "Oh My God… Last night. I wasn't really with Shinji was I?"

Aizen began to chuckled, amused by the shocked look that bestowed itself on Amelia's face. "Amelia, you say you want to go to squad 12 which specializes in analyzing almost every situation, figuring out the flaws in everything. But yet you still; after knowing me for over a hundred years, can't see through my Kyoka Suigetsu. Tsk, Tsk, I think you still have a lot more work to do before being able to even think about transferring to squad 12."

"SOUSUKE, WHY-"

"Enough with the chit-chat Amelia." He grabbed a stack of papers. "You have some duties to attend too." Her face reddened and she snatched the papers from Aizen's hand. "I hate you… And Mark my words Sousuke Aizen if you think I will ever be a part of this 'new world' you're creating you're dead wrong!" He was amused and shooed her off to continue her duties. In a rough manner she left, he then moved and took a seat at his desk. Examining the papers that laid there, He laughed to himself 'Oh my Amelia, so naïve. 'He then went right to work sorting through his captain's paperwork.

Amelia stomped through the barracks on the verge of tears. She then stopped by a nearby pond looking at her reflection. 'Pathetic' She then wiped away her tears and straighten out her clothes. Grabbing the hilt of her blade she whispered to herself

"Don't let him win Amelia. Don't let him think he has control over your feelings. Your strong, and don't forget that."

"Amelia!"

Jerking to the sound of her name, she turned and looked to see the frail figure of Momo in the distance. Sighing she began walking towards the girl until they met up.

"Good morning Amelia! How are you?" Momo said in a childish tone, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm alive, but the day is still young and you never know what the future may hold. How about you? You seem very happy Momo."

A blush shimmered on Momo's cheeks and she began to giggle.

"Amelia, the best thing happened this morning."

"Oh really, Please do not spare any details."

"Captain Aizen asked to join him for dinner tonight." Amelia's eyes widened and then shifted into a glare.

"And you said yes?!"

Momo voice went to a level of about a piano and whispered "yes… Was I not supposed too?"

Amelia shook her head 'That stupid ass idiot! She wanted to be used like a toy and thrown away' Pursing her lips she muttered "Nope, I don't care if you do."

"Well, you look like you do… Amelia do you like Captain Aizen?"

Buckling over she broke out into laughter, "Are you kidding me why would I like him?! Captain Aizen is way too secretive for my taste! Ahhh man, Momo now that, that was funny. Momo, I hate him." She frowned "You can't say that. You two have known each other for a long time right?"

Amelia nodded her head "But you don't understand."

"What do you mean understand? Did Captain Aizen do something bad?"

Her face softened as recalled back to the past.

_Shinji woke up with his fiancé sleeping quietly in his arms. Looking at her still form he began to caress her shoulder and gave her butterfly kisses across her neck. She woke up a smile emerging on her face. She looked into the metallic grey eyes of her soon to be husband and kissed him. "I love you Shinji." _

"_I love you too Amelia." He arose from the bed and walked towards their closet grabbing for his Captains uniform. "Amelia, you know about the disappearances that have been happening lately right?" _

_She yawned, stretching out her arms and then allowed her diaphragm to collapse. Rubbing her eyes she then said "Yeah, What about it?" _

"_Well, Captain Yamamoto has called for a captains meeting." _

"_Right now? It's like 2 something in the morning. Shinji can't you just skip this Captain's meeting." He shook his head and walked over to his lovely lady and placed a kiss right square on her lips. "I promise I'll return before sunset."_

"_What if they want you to go investigate?"_

"_Then I'll make sure to send someone over to tell you about it." _

"_Hey Shinji"_

"_Yes Amelia."_

"_Make sure to be safe, I can't have my man dying on me with our wedding only being three weeks away." Shinji then smiled his usual large grin and in a low tone he whispered _

"_I love you Amelia. Now go back to sleep I'll see ya soon." _

She turned and looked at Momo "Let's just say… Captain Aizen hurt me in a really bad way."

-End of Chapter 2-


	3. Mission

"4th seat Kumori! 4th seat Kumori," Yelled one of the new recruits as he ran over to Momo and Amelia. Amelia stepped forward watching as the new recruit who stumbled in front of her was trying to catch his breath.

"Where did you come from? You look as if you ran a 500 mile run-"

"Urgent Message from Captain Aizen Ma'am! He asks that you report to the squad 1 barracks immediately!"

Amelia nodded her head. "Good job Recruit. You're dismissed." The recruit then left leaving Amelia and Momo alone.

"Now if you excuse me Momo, I have to leave." Amelia said as she turned and left. Walking amongst the squad 1 barracks she noticed the faint smell of cherry blossoms and turned to see an ever so elegant Captain Kuchiki making his way towards her. His eyes shifted to her "4th Kumori, don't you have some business to attend too?"

She jumped "Oh! Um, yes your right Captain Kuchiki. I actually have-"

"Move along then, your blocking the way." He said as he walked passed Amelia brushing against her shoulder. She sighed 'Why is Captain Kuchiki always a grump?' She turned and followed behind the Captain of squad 6 to the room where the meeting was taking place. They stopped in front of the double doors and that's when Captain Kuchiki turned and looked down at Amelia's small form. She looked up at his face and smiled nervously. "Captain Kuchiki would you mind opening the doors? I'm kind of running a little late. Heh-heh." Amelia whispered hoping that the awkward tension building would cease.

"I was under the assumption you had left to return to your duties. What business to you have here 4th seat?"

"She is with me Captain Kuchiki."

Both Amelia and Captain Kuchiki turned to see a Captain Aizen approaching them. "Her presence was requested by Captain Yamamoto. It seems He has a special mission in mind for her." Aizen took a place next to Amelia, taking his hand and patting her head. Amelia lurched back "Captain, could you please stop?" He chuckled in response to her childish whining. The double doors that lead into the meeting room opened revealing that all the other captains had already took their place in the lineup. The three then entered the room filling in the empty gaps. Captain Yamamoto stepped forward and announced that there had been a disturbance in the world of the living and that 4th Kumori was going to leave to take care of the problem.

"Onto the next order of business-"

"Captain Yamamoto. May I ask a question?" Captain Yamamoto eyes darted at Captain Aizen, Only to have Aizen respond with a smile.

"Captain Aizen you should know better than to interrupt people while they are speaking."

Captain Aizen lightly laughed "Believe me Captain I have better manners than this but, how long might my 4th seat be out on this mission? She is quite busy with training the new recruits."

"She will be gone for two weeks unless she is able to complete the mission sooner." His eyes shifted over to Amelia "What are you waiting for girl? Leave, and take care of this annoyance. Now." And with that he took his staff in hand and tapped it roughly on the ground which sent a ringing noise throughout the halls. Amelia then nodded her and left to the world of the living. As she left Aizen watched and smiled 'ahh such a stupid girl' he thought.

Meanwhile, in the world of the living Shinji lay on the couch.

"When is Mashiro coming back? I'm starving." He moaned. "She'll be back any minute. Just be patience." replied Love shifting his eyes back to the new shonen jump.

"But she's been gone for twenty minutes now and-" That's when a hand grabbed Shinji face and flanged him across the room causing him to crash into some workout equipment. He sprang back up rubbing his face "What the hell was that for Hiyori?!"

"Oh shut it baldy! I'm tired of your complaining!" She barked

"I'm not bald idiot! Jeez Hiyori!" He sneered.

"Whatever baldy! Hey Love, when is Mashiro coming back? I'm hungry." Shinji eyes widened and his jaw dropped. 'You've got to be kidding me. This little brat…' he thought

"What the hell Hiyori! I just asked that!" Shinji yelled. That's when Hiyori whipped her head backwards towards Shinji. "Nobody heard what you said because nobody cares enough to listen to you complain baldy!" Shinji then shot Hiyori a dirty look and left to his room. Opening his door and shutting it behind him he fell on his bed and grabbed for a piece of a paper under his mattress. It was a picture of him and Amelia sitting with each other next to a nearby riverbank. Their faces smiling, his arms around her, and her face had a slight blush shimmering on her cheeks. He sighed and whispered "Only if you were with me now."

Amelia entered into the world of the living and looked around to see if she could see a hollow. Looking around all she could see was trees, a playground, and people. Before she could decide what to do next she felt a tug on her right pant leg and heard a mousy voice call out to her. "Why are you dressed in a kimono? It's not Halloween yet Miss White hair lady."

Looking down Amelia saw a little girl with two pig tails and huge purple eyes looking up at her. Her eyes widened and she frantically looked around herself and bent down so that she was at eye level with the little girl. She leaned close into the little girl and whispered "You can see me?"

The little girl blinked in disbelief "Yeah. Are you old? My mommy told me that old people have grey hair and forget lot things. Like when Halloween is, also you have white hair so that must mean that you're really old and forgetful." Amelia raised an eyebrow "Oh really? Well, you can tell your mommy that-"

"Yuki!" A lady approached the two of them and Yuki turned to the lady and said. "Sorry mommy, I was just was making sure Miss White hair lady knew that it wasn't Halloween yet. "

The lady grew worried and grabbed Yuki's hand "That's nice sweetie. But it's time to go home. Go tell your imaginary friend that you have to leave now." Yuki then waved goodbye to Amelia and left. Amelia was dumbfounded, 'how did that little girl see me?' She then got up and walked over to a sign in front of the playground.

She read it aloud "Welcome to Karakura Town Park." she blinked, confused about this 'Karakura town' sighing she found a bench and sat down. "This is going to be quite the mission. _Thanks Captain Yamamoto._"

**-End of Chapter 3-**

**Please Review if you can. It helps out a lot. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
